Hello
by SmellDRoses
Summary: There’s blood on his hands, he can see it as he awakes from his fitful slumber. Who’s blood though?... A fanfic about SerenaUsagi and DarienMamoru!
1. Hello

**

* * *

Hello… **

By: SmellDRoses

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I want to!_

_Please drop me a review_

* * *

There's blood on his hands, he can see it as he awakes from his fitful slumber. Who's blood though? He decides to phone Serena, his only love, she would know whether or not they had been fighting another monster the night before, she was bound to know. 

He phones her and he can hear the ringing down the line, it rings and rings until the answer phone starts up. Exasperated, he puts the phone down without saying a message, and decides to head for the street infront of the arcade. It was common knowledge that the couple often ran into each other there, literally!

He runs, his mind telling him something isn't right, his heart refusing to believe that something has happened to her, he wishes the hazy memories from the night before never happened. It was impossible though. He knew it had happened. But, no, wait. There, among the crowds hording the streets, a streak of blonde hair. It's her!

He runs after her. His heart is elated, but his mind tells him that it was impossible for it to be her. But, still, he runs. Soon, he catches up to her, he grabs hold of her hand, and she turns to face him. He looks into her sea green eyes.

Wait a minute, sea-green eyes? Serena's were blue, as blue as lapis-lazuli. He noted other differences too. Her nose was too large, her eyes too small, her mouth was not smiling.

"Get off me, you perv!" The stranger screams. He drops her hand in confusion. So where was his Serena? Raye, Raye would know.

So, off he runs, leaving behind the girl, still looking at her hand, confused. He runs past the park where they had shared their first kiss, past the arcade where Serena had loved to hang out after school, and onto the temple.

He leaps up the temple steps, two at a time. But, he knows that something is wrong. In the middle of the shrine lies a glass coffin. The lid off and Serena's mother is crying at its head. Serena's brother and father are also crying and hugging one another. The scouts, Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina are miserable too, their eyes red and puffy from kept-back tears.

He runs up to the coffin, hoping it is all a big mistake, that any moment, Serena will leap up from where she was hiding and shout boo! She never did, and Darien proceeded to the coffin's head.

The Tsukino family watch him timidly. Their eyes swollen from tears, they simply watch the strange man go up the coffin.

Darien reaches the coffin pears timidly in. In the coffin is what he never hoped top see. A lifeless Serena. His heart tells him that it is not Serena, that it is a wax model of his love. She is too still, too pale, too lifeless to be the bouncy, bubbly, beautiful girl that he fell in love with.

He cannot draw his eyes away from his love. His Serena. He wonders how it had all gone wrong. What was going to happen with the future? What was going to happen with Reeni? What about the Silver Millennium? It couldn't take place without Neo-Queen Serenity. The girl who was lying in the coffin before them all, dead to the world.

His heart protests and his mind collapses. His feet give way beneath him and he falls, trembling, to the floor. He can no longer see the others around him, the scouts looking at him sympathetically, and the Tsukino family looking at him with confusion. He sees nothing, but everything. His mind reels films and films of memories beneath his eyelids of Serena. Serena and him fighting, Serena worn and tired from the continuous battles they faced. Serena sad and lonely when he told her that they couldn't be together because of the dreams he was having. Serena happy with her friends, Serena slurping down a Chocolate fudge sundae. He realises that nothing will be the same without his Love. Serena was a central part in his life. She always had been. What had gone so wrong for this to have happened?

But as he wondered, memories from the night before filled his senses.

Serena, the scouts and I had infiltrated the Negaverse base, and were exploring, trying to find the means to bring the base to the ground. Then Malachite turned up.

He first hit me with an energy ball and I fell to the ground, helpless. Next it was Serena he hit with an Energy ball, she too fell to the floor and the scouts formed a shield around her, trying to save their princess from the evil general. But they also fell as Malachite hit them with powerful energy balls. Serena wept with pain and compassion towards the Scouts, and something amazing happened, she transformed into the Princess! She was wearing a flowing white gown, her meatballs had beautiful white crystals on them, and most of all, she shined. "You shall not harm my friends." That was all she said, but the pure power, used solely for good was powerful, and with those six words, Malachite was no more.

More things happened after that, the scouts, giving their power to help the princess defeat Beryl, me, dying, but being brought back to life by the Silver Imperial Crystal which was formed by the Rainbow Crystals and Serena's tear. The worst thing was watching Serena as Princess Serenity, having to battle Beryl on her own, and then the pain and anguish that came when the light that was their two souls battling brightening, and when the light was back to normal, well, the worst thing was the fact that even though Beryl was gone. So was Serena.

Well, Serena wasn't gone, she was on the floor, detransformed, no longer the Sailor Moon I loved, nor the Princess Serenity I respected, she was the plain schoolgirl who had first caught my eye. The plain schoolgirl who wasn't plain at all, if anything, she was extraordinary. She is…was so compassionate, that she gave her life for the world and its inhabitants, some of whom would hate her before they got to know her.

"That's my Serena." He whispers, trying to keep back all the pain and sorrow in his heart, trying to hide it away, like he did when he had been orphaned after both of his parents had died. But it was all too much. Tears leaked from his ocean blue eyes, never wanting to stop, he couldn't look anywhere, everything reminded him of his Serena, his Serenity, for as he had watched her yesterday fighting her last fight with Queen Beryl, he had had his own revelation, he was Prince Endymion. He was the one who had loved her and will always love her, no matter what the millennium. He remembers what she used to tell him, whenever he was down, or had confessed a fear to her. "Love conquers everything, fear, pain, even hatred; you just have to have the willpower to do it. You just have to believe. Anything will happen if you believe. Know that, Darien, I love you."


	2. note but PLEASE READ!

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ OR ILL CRY!!

I realise that if I were you (the reader) I probably wouldn't stop to read this, believing it to be the ramblings of a (debatably) foolish teenage girl. HOWEVER, this isn't…honest! Some of the reviews I have received have asked for a sequel, and I finally have a worthy idea (Hello was probably my favourite story that I have created so far).

So this is an honest plug for 'Finding Tranquillity'. If it turns out like I expect it to do then all is great! It is going to be longer than Hello though… but please don't let that put you off!


End file.
